Digimon: Re-programmed
by DarkYabu
Summary: Set thirty years after Tai and the original digidestined entered the digital world, in this continuation of the Digimon adventure/02 a new team of digidestined must face a new villain, one who is both cunning and genre savvy. It will take more than hope and some help form the past to take down this new threat. the story mostly surrounds Cellia the daughter of two older digidestined
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Going Digital

Floods, tornadoes, earthquakes he'd heard it all before, some disaster was always to be occurring now a days. The fact that banks were now mysteriously losing funds was new but yet unsurprising, Derrick chose to blame global warming for the disasters as did most people. Heck if global warming could cause natural disasters why not blame it for the bank's computers misplacing a decimal place too. It wasn't just banks computers that were going haywire though it seemed to be all technology, something was up Derrick knew it but what it was, was as mysterious as the banks problems.

In a way Derrick was almost excited about the problems the world now faced although it was thirty years ago last time this happened monsters attacked Tokyo. Sure he was only sixteen and far too young to have personally witnessed it but he'd heard the stories. However nothing that exciting was likely to happen to Derrick.

The news had cut to an interview with the CEO of GN (Global Networks) questioning him on how he made his business the largest technology based corporation in the world, last year beating Apple's net profits by about three million dollars. Derrick tried to be interested but the interview was dry, the CEO clearly had other things on his mind, he seemed distracted by the small laptop attached to his wrist. The he cut the interview short by saying he had to go as there was an emergency.

Derrick turned off the television and made his way to his bedroom, maybe a video game would be a better way to relieve his boredom. His parents were out for the weekend and as it was the holidays he had nothing to do. The PC booted with a familiar GN logo, and then as usual it loaded his desktop. This was new an egg icon was sat in the middle of his screen and it seemed to be bouncing slightly. Derrick's first though was that someone had hacked his computer and this was some kind of joke, but that was ridiculous why would someone add an egg icon to your desktop? At that moment a crack began to appear around the center of the egg, the crack slowly got bigger and bigger until the top of it had come clean off. As the lid of the popped off a small creature was immediately visible it too popped out of the shell and then began to bounce around the screen. After a few seconds a speech bubble appeared above the animal with two words in it 'Help Us'.

Derrick sat there and watched the creature for a few moments before having the sudden and inexplicable thought to press the enter key. His hand slowly started to move towards the button across the keyboard. Then is finger came down the press it in. The screen erupted into a vortex of binary that swirled around before plummeting into a bright white light, Derrick found himself being dragged towards the PC. No matter how hard he tried to resist it he was going in, he closed his eyes and pinched his arm hoping it was all a dream. When he opened them he was in the middle of the vortex, he looked behind him and saw his room through the screen he'd left it and reality behind.

Derrick didn't know where he was going; why he was going there, nor that had this happened before to others. However thing he couldn't have guessed it that it was also happening to three other people right now across Tokyo, Ashley, Mason and Cellia had all just witnessed the same thing but only one of them knew what was happening…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A Digital Welcome

It had been almost an hour since she had arrived and been greeted by Palmon, but there was no sign of anyone else mum had always said that there were other people in the stories. If she was honest however Cellia was glad there weren't any other people she didn't want to have to baby a bunch of newbies. She was already annoyed, Palmon was great an all but she'd hoped for an Agumon like Uncle Tai, or maybe a Gabumon like Uncle Matt, but a Palmon? Was she the equivalent of that annoying girl her father was always on about Mimi?

"What's wrong Cellia?" the Palmon said after five minutes of her sitting and contemplating the situation. Cellia stood up and stretched before turning to Palmon.

"Well it looks like we're alone out…" Cellia had begun to say when the two of them suddenly heard screaming up ahead. The pair rushed towards the source of the noise only to find a confused Gabumon staring at an eleven year old boy, the child only screamed louder at the sight of Palmon. The boy had back himself up against a tree obviously Gabumon and tried to introduce himself as the boys partner and the kid freaked at the sight of a monster. The child was wearing a grey wool hat, and a bright green T-shirt with mud coloured trousers.

Panicked all Cellia could think to do was yell at the scared child, "Shut up kid, do you want to attract a Kuwagamon?" however this didn't work and now the boy was terrified of a new monster he hadn't seem yet. Luckily it wasn't long before two more people had come to investigate the whaling child both seemed to be closer to her age (sixteen) than the boys. Cellia noted with the boy there were three other 'chosen' in total, much to her disappointment one had spiky brown hair, an orange jacket and worst of all a Vemon clearly this guy was meant to be the leader. The other girl had started to try and clam down the young boy using her Patamon she tried to explain that these weren't bad monsters and that they were friendly. She had long fair hair and was wearing a lavish blue dress. Judging from the expensive jewellery she was decorated in Cellia assumed she'd been at some formal dance when she was brought to the digital world.

Though it didn't take long to calm the terrified boy Cellia knew the damage had been done and before she could say a word she heard the buzzing sound that she'd had nightmares about as a child. The sound must be a Kuwagumon and it was time to run. "No time for introductions, we've got to move fast," no sooner had Cellia spoke that Kuwagumon had appeared above them. None of the group needed telling twice and they all began to run, the boy had started screaming again but at least he was mobile now.

It had been ten minutes of constant running, and clearly the party was getting tried. Cellia decided to take the initiative and about face along with Palmon, the other ran on for a few more seconds before they realised she had stopped. "Ok, let's see if this works…" Cellia had opened her wrist laptop, and Palmon had stood in fort of her. The rest of the group had now stopped as well and began to watch the crazy girl willing to fight a monster. Cellia pulled out her digivice and plugged it into her laptop. "Kuwagamon, virus type let's see if, he likes anti-virus software," Cellia mumbled to herself as she began to rapidly type on her computer. A surge of energy seemed to run through Palmon without warning Palmon began to digivole, "Well that was unexpected…"Cellia continued to mummer.

"Palmon Digivole to…WarGreymon," said the digimon as it transformed way beyond its current potential.

"Ok unexpected but awesome! I really got a start recommending AGV to people." Cellia yelled in delight for this revelation. The newly evolved WarGreymon proceeded to use Terra Force and moments later all that was left of the Kuwagamon was steaming pile bytes. Once the program was happy the virus was destroyed WarGreymon digivovled back to Palmon.

"Wow, Cellia what was that?" Palmon asked a rather smug looking Cellia.

"I simply uploaded an anti-virus system to the digivise; the program clearly must have turned you into a powerful vaccine type to counter the virus. Everything in this world is a physical manifestation of our computers, internet and even software, Kuwagamon is a computer virus made real. Therefore by uploading an anti-virus program to the digivice it used you two become the physical manifestation of the program I used and eliminated the virus, simply really." Cellia tried to explain to a very confused looking Palmon. The rest of the party had already re-joined Cellia and Palmon now that Kuwagamon was not longer a problem they too seemed to be very confused. Cellia just started at them blankly, "come on don't you even know where we are? This is the Digital World you're inside your PCs inside your laptops and inside the internet, technology comes to life a simple line of code could be a living breathing creature... Well on behalf of all digimon Welcome to Digimon World!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So… Digimon

Either this Cellia girl was crazy or she was Ashley couldn't tell anymore, Patamon seemed real but what was real anymore was she really inside the computer? Ashley had managed to clam the boy down by convincing him it was safe, but clearly that was untrue they were just attack by a monster! On the other hand it was entirely possible Ashley was dreaming, but then why dream up Cellia? the hunky teen sure even the scared kid could be a metaphor for her own fears, but Cellia a girl her age with light brown hair wearing a tank-top and a mini-skirt. Ashley wasn't usually in such formal wear, her sisters were hosting a party in their home, when the egg had appeared on her screen she'd just finished getting ready. Okay so maybe Cellia was a representation of Ashley's crazier side, that made sense. She was certainly as well endowed as Ashley had wanted to be it only made sense that her sub consciousness would chose to display Ashley's wide side in this way. Digital monsters however that was a stretch.

Well she might as well try to get use to the surrounding if it was a dream she wasn't waking any time soon. Derrick, the older boy, had started to look for some wood to make a fire and something to make shelter. Ashley was left to take care of Mason the younger boy. She didn't mind but it was kind of insulting that she was expected to look after the child. Cellia could have done it but ever since she defeated that monster all she'd done was play on her laptop, how was that meant to help the group? At least Mason had clamed down, he seemed to be happily playing with the digimon.

"What you doing Cellia?" Ashley asked after a couple of minutes of watching her furiously type away.

"I'm trying to contact my parents in the really world so we have a link to the outside digidestined. Not to mention if I could just talk to Izzy I could..." that's all Cellia said before she began mumbling to herself again.

"Well, you seem to know what going on here maybe it would help everyone if you would explain it more." Ashley was clearly starting to lose her patients with the arrogance of the only one that knew what was going on.

Cellia had detected the note of distress Ashley and turned to face her. "I promise as soon as Derrick gets back I'll explain as much as I can, but right now it's important for everyone that I contact the others. We've been predicting this for weeks, and now it's finally happened they need to know so they can help. Now if I could only find and connect to the home server..." she was gone again lost in thought.

Ashley wasn't entirely satisfied by such a meagre response, but as long as she'd promised to explain later it would have to do. In the mean time she might as well learn what she could form the digimon, Mason was now in the middle of talking to them about what it was like to be digital. Ashley walked over to the group and sat down with them, immediately the digimon greeted her. At lest they seemed super friendly, when Patamon had first tried to introduce itself to her Ashley had nearly screamed herself but she was stronger than that she had to be.

"Hey guys mind if I ask you a few questions?" Ashley wanted as much information as possible after all knowledge was power, she wasn't just going to wait for Cellia.

"Sure Ashley, what kind of stuff do you want to know." Patamon was quick and seemed eager to help it's tamer as much as she could.

"Okay, so you guys are digimon and this is the digiworld but what exactly is that?" Ashley jumped straight in with the question. Patamon however wasn't as quick to reply, in fact it seemed like even Patamon was struggling to come up with a suitable answer.

"Um, well it's um... they place where digimon live. I'm sorry but that all I really know I mean I was only born about three hours ago!" Patamon's answer only brought more distress to Ashley if even the digimon didn't know what they where what chance did she have of understanding it. She sighed and lead back on the grass, all Ashley could do was wait for Derrick to return and finally get some answers.

A couple of hours pasted before Derrick returned, the entire time Cellia had just sat typing away. Anytime she was asked what she was doing all she said was trying to contact my parents. Ashley assumed they must have also been digidestined, Cellia was also trying to talk to some one called Izzy, Ashley had no idea who he was or what his importance was but he too must have been and older digidestined.

Derrick walked into the clearing and dumped the wood on the forest floor, "Well that's all I could find I think it's gonna be night soon we should make camp," he said looking up at the setting sun.

"Hum, that's weird night doesn't normally fall in this world till much later if at all." Cellia said thoughtfully while following Derricks eyes upwards.

After they'd set up a camp fire and a couple of tents the group sat around. much to Ashley's dismay Cellia was still furiously typing away. "Got it, finally I found my home sever now I just need to get a message to Mum and we can start finding a way out of here." Cellia seemed beside herself with glee at the thought of successfully making contact.

"That's great but you promised some explanations!" Ashley was done waiting she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Derrick seemed taken a back by Ashley's assertive tone, however Cellia simply looked up form her laptop and placed it to the side. "Your right I did and I'll try to give you the answers you want, but I don't know everything. Ok so my parents were part of the original digidestined, in fact they were the two youngest at only age 8. So I learnt most of the stuff from them. It was about two weeks ago that they first noticed the digital world was on the frits, I assume you noticed the natural disasters? Toughs were caused by problems here."Cellia took a break form talking waiting for the others to process the information.

"Wait so you knew that you'd end up here before you arrived?" Derrick asked after a few seconds of deep thought.

"No, not exactly we knew there was trouble but we didn't know who the new digidestined would be. I was surprised as the rest of you when my digi-egg appeared on screen. All we know is something is wrong and that it has to be fixed for the real world to become balanced again." Cellia concluded.

"Ok that great and all but what is this place. the manifestation of software or some crap." Ashley pressed Cellia determined to get as much out of her as she could while she was willing to talk.

"Well that's the easiest way to describe it yes, but in truth it's an alternate dimension connected to ours if this dimension is in trouble so is ours. Although yes everything that appears in this dimension is a physical manifestation of technology in ours, well that's what me, Izzy, Wilis and Cody have come to believe. They're all older digidestined Izzy and Willis were some of the first Cody was part of the second group." Cellia once again paused for breath. As she did so she watched the others sit and ponder all the information they'd asked for.

After a few more moments of taking in the information Ashley finally spoke up, "So this Izzy guy you were talking a lot about him while you were typing. who exactly is he?"

"Wow, aren't we full of questions!" Cellia joked but noticed Ashley's stern glare, "He and Willis are the two experts on all things digimon, me and Cody just learnt form them."

"Wait!" Mason finally spoke after a long amount of thought, the others had almost forgot he was there. "Digimon, weren't they a game everybody played in the early 2000's? It was super popular world wide." It took Ashley and Derrick a while to work out what he was on about, but Cellia just started to laugh.

"Well, you see when the second group of digidestined completed their quest everyone in the world was given a digimon, but most people thought as you did it was a game. Those that remembered what they really were lost interest and eventually like all games the popularity dropped and people forgot about digimon entirely. To be honest I was surprised you even thought of it." Cellia told Mason.

Suddenly the computer made a 'ping' sound. Cellia turned to look and yelped with delight, "Yes, Mum came through she said she's assembling the team now we'll have to survive ourselves for a few days I'm afraid, don't worry as soon as I saw the Egg I grabbed a load of food. I brought enough for six people for a month, most of the time there are six dgidestined so we got lots of food!"

Satisfied about the answers she'd dragged out of Cellia, Ashley was finally able to relax. Unfortunately the rest and relaxation didn't last it was about two minutes before they herd the flapping of massive wings to the south. Cellia got her laptop and digivise ready, "that sounds bad..." moments later a flock of six Airdramon flew up over the trees. "Aw, crap!"


End file.
